The Fate of the Roommates
"The Fate of the Roommates" is the thirtieth episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on May 13, 2019 and is the sixth episode in the second season. Synopsis When Honey Lemon finds out she can return to her dorm, Go Go realizes she doesn't want her to move out; Big Hero 6 looks to stop a secret underground racing league. Plot Fred is picked up by Heathcliff from Richardson Mole's comic shop. Suddenly, a strange futuristic-looking car drives in Heathcliff's way, which Heathcliff narrowly avoids. It is then joined by two other cars, forcing Heathcliff to drive the limo away from their path. Fred recounts his experience with the rest of the team at SFIT. Hiro agrees to go on a stakeout that night, although Honey mentions she cannot attend for she is throwing a sticker party, prompting Go Go to try changing the subject back to the stakeout, but Honey decides to throw her a sticker After Party when they get back, to Go Go's chagrin. During the stakeout, the cars reappear. The team gives chase as Baymax tries to stop the wheel only for the car to bounce over him. Go Go manages to hit the wheel of one with one of her discs, causing the car to slow down to a stop. When the team opens the cockpit, they discover the driver is not in the car, but controlling it remotely. Fred finds a token inside the car with the image of Mr. Sparkles on it; the cars are part of an underground racing competition hosted by Mr. Sparkles in an unknown location. Afterward, Go Go returns to her apartment where she is greeted by Honey and the others in a surprise party. Honey tells Go Go that she is aware of her invading Go Go's space and threw the party to announce that she can move back to her dorm. Go Go is taken back by this, though she congratulates Honey on the news. Fred, Hiro and Baymax turn to Globby and Felony Carl for intel on Mr. Sparkles' new game. Felony Carl informs them that Mr. Sparkles is running a "Maximum Insane Driving Challenge" with Mr. Yama for wealthy thrill seekers and they all meet at a specific location. AT SFIT, Go Go works on a project with Hiro when Honey Lemon comes to tell her she will be out by the end of the week. Go Go's doubt is detected by Baymax, and he informs Go Go that sharing her feelings may help the situation. Go Go attempts this, but she is unable to express herself to Honey. At Frederickson Mansion, Fred, Wasabi, and Hiro brainstorm a way to infiltrate the competition. As none of them would go unrecognized by Yama and Mr. Sparkles, they turn to Heathcliff as someone who could pass for wealthy. Fred then asks his father for advice on Heathcliff; Mr. Frederickson tells the team that Heathcliff is trained in the art of undercover work. Heathcliff, accompanied by Fred in his "Fredmeleon" suit, goes to the warehouse where the racing league is held and offers a generous amount of money to compete. While Mr. Sparkles takes the money to Yama's safe, he spills that the race is a diversion to keep the police occupied while he and Yama commit crimes, and the final heist is the theft of Captain Fancy #8 from Richardson Mole's comic shop. Fred (in stealth mode) overhears the entire conversation and reports this back to Hiro, who reports this back to Go Go and Honey right before Go Go tries to tell Honey her feelings. The race begins with Heathcliff participating. Big Hero 6 goes to confront Yama at the comic shop, only for both parties to find neither the comic nor the money, revealing Mr. Sparkles set Yama up. Meanwhile, Mr. Sparkles absconds in a hijacked race car with his illegal earnings, though he is soon tailed by Heathcliff before he destroys Heathcliff's car with a chicken aircraft contraption. Go Go follows Mr. Sparkles on the project she was working on—the Hyper-cycle—and manages to disable Mr. Sparkles's car. However, Mr. Sparkles ejects from the car and escapes into his chicken ship. Back at Go Go and Honey Lemon's apartment, Honey prepares to leave. However, Go Go stops her and confesses that she likes having Honey around, and asks Honey if she would be willing to stay. Overjoyed, Honey agrees and they take an emotional selfie, which Go Go smiles in. At Sycorax, Mr. Sparkles complains about how pesky superheroes are which brings him to paying Di Amara with the stolen money, as he heard she can give villains "special" abilities. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Honey Lemon *Go Go Tomago *Wasabi *Fred Supporting Cast *Heathcliff *Mr. Frederickson *Mini-Max *Felony Carl *Globby *Skymax Villains *Mr. Sparkles *Mr. Yama *Di Amara (minor) Other *Richardson Mole (mentioned) *Ping Pong Bot (cameo) Quotes Mini-Max: I'll do it! Fred: I think somebody's ready for their nappity nap sleepity boop. Mini-Max: I am not ready for my nappity nap sleepity boop! I am ready to defend justice! Fred: Hush, little Mini-Max, go to sleep. Boop. (Mini-Max goes into sleep mode) Trivia *The title is a reference to the action film The Fate of the Furious. **The episode also shows inspiration from the Fast & Furious franchise as it focused on street racing. *The name of Richardson Mole's comic shop is revealed to be "Richardson's Rare Comics". Gallery Fate of the Roommates 1.jpg Wasabi The Fate of the Roommates.png I’m going to braf.jpeg Fate of the Roommates 2.jpg Fate of the Roommates 3.jpg Fate of the Roommates 4.jpg Fate of the Roommates 5.jpg Fate of the Roommates 6.jpg Fate of the Roommates 7.jpg Fate of the Roommates 8.jpg Carl hugs Baymax.jpg Fred and Mini Max Fate of the Roommates.png Fate of the Roommates 9.jpg Fate of the Roommates 10.jpg Fate of the Roommates 11.jpg Fate of the Roommates 12.jpg Fate of the Roommates 13.jpg Fate of the Roommates 14.jpg Fate of the Roommates 15.jpg Baby and mother.jpeg Fate of the Roommates - Heathcliff and BH6.jpg Fate of the Roommates 16.jpg Fate of the Roommates 17.jpg Fate of the Roommates 18.jpg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes